Everlong
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Inspired by the song ‘Everlong’ by ‘Foo Fighters’. Naruto is dared to do a love song duet with Hinata. He, of course, accepts the dare. What will happen after that? Oneshot. NaruHina. Kind of a songfic.


**A/N: I know this fic is very random, and maybe a little out of character, but I've had this song in my mind for a week now and every time I play 'Guitar Hero: World Tour' and play this song I remember that I want to write a fic with this pairing. So I just wrote this to get it off my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this fic.**

* * *

**Everlong**

It was a cold Friday night in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and Shino had come from a mission that afternoon, and decided to have some fun that night. Shino and Kiba passed, though, but the rest of them made plans to go out that night and they said they would meet at an eating place to have dinner together. It was around 8 pm when they got together and entered the shop.

"Table for 4, please" Sakura said to the girl who was supposed to seat them. "Right this way" she said, took four menus and leaded them to their table.

"Your waiter will come in a minute" she said, putting their menus in the table. "Thank you" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura replied. Sakura seated next to Sasuke, Naruto faced Sasuke, and Hinata seated next to Naruto, facing Sakura. Sakura held Sasuke's arm, and they shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Huh?!" Naruto said alarmed. "Teme? And Sakura?! When did you two got together?!" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, about…two minutes before you arrived" he said, and Sakura blushed a little.

"It was about time!" Naruto said. Hinata giggled lightly, blushing a little too.

"Yeah, well, if it was about time for me and Sakura to get together, dobe, when are you gonna ge-"

"Not a word, teme!" Naruto said with a killer look. Hinata really didn't get what was happening.

"Hn" he replied. Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ear. He smirked, and then nodded. "We'll be right back" Sakura said, stood up, and grabbed Hinata's arm, leading her to the women's bathroom.

"What's the catch, Teme?!" Naruto asked.

"Hey dobe! Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, still smirking.

"You know the answer to that!" he replied.

"Okay then. I dare you to sing a duet song on the karaoke with Hinata. Anything Sakura chooses." Sasuke replied.

"W-what?!" Naruto replied. Sasuke just kept smirking. "I'm not gonna do that!" he said.

"Oh, so the dobe's a chicken?"

"I am not a chicken!" Naruto yelled. "But what if Sakura puts up a song I don't know! I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

"Too late for that…" Sasuke muttered.

"And besides, Hinata wouldn't dare to do it…" Naruto finished.

"Just ask her to do it with you. If she says not, I will not force you"

"…Fine…" Naruto replied.

* * *

_--At the girl's bathroom--_

"Come on Hinata!" Sakura said to Hinata. "B-but you know I get s-stage fright!" Hinata said. "A-and to top it all out…I h-have to do a duet with N-Naruto?"

"It will be fun!"

"B-but…"

"Look, when we get back to our table, Naruto is gonna ask you to do a duet with him, and you can't possibly disappoint him!"

Hinata sighed. "F-fine…"

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, and threw her punch into the air.

* * *

--_Back with the boys—_

Hinata and Sakura sat down. This time, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm. Naruto started talking.

"Uhhh…Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Naruto?"

"W-…would you like to do a duet with me? Here and now?"

Hinata blushed even though she knew he was gonna ask her. "O…okay" she replied.

Sakura stood up and told the DJ to put an instrumental song on the karaoke and introduce Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo, yo, we got a couple here who's gonna sing a duet! Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga in da house and they gonna be singing 'This is Me'!" the DJ said.

"_C-couple?" _Hinata thought, blushing a little.

The instrumental version of "This is Me" started playing, and Hinata started singing. Sakura put out this song because she thought it went perfectly with her. Everyone was amazed. They didn't know that Hinata could sing that well, or sing at all! When Naruto entered his part of the song, he held Hinata's hand, which made her blush violently, but she didn't faint because of the fact that she was singing in front of many people.

At the end, Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on Hinata's cheeks, which made her blush even more.

After that, everything was pretty much normal. They had dinner, Naruto walked Hinata to her house, and Sasuke walked Sakura to her house.

* * *

_--Hinata's House--_

Hinata was about to go to bed that night, when she heard someone knocking on her window. She opened it, and TenTen, Ino and Sakura came in.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked, closing the window.

"We want to know all about your little dinner with Naruto tonight!" TenTen said. Hinata looked at Sakura, confused.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't know if you wanted them to know..." Sakura said.

"B-but how do they know w-we were having dinner with you and Sasuke?"

"Beats me!" Sakura said.

"Oh, we have our ways…" Ino and TenTen said at the same time. "So, anyway…" Ino said, as she sat on the floor, "How was it? Did something _special _happen?" TenTen, Sakura and Hinata sat on the floor too. "Something like…I don't know…a kiss perhaps?"

Hinata blushed. "W-well…" she said.

"Well? Oh my god! She said well! There is a well! Spit it out girl!!!" TenTen yelled excited.

"She would if you would just let her speak!" Ino told TenTen, a little annoyed. "Hinata?"

"H-he did h-hold my hand…"

Ino and TenTen squeaked.

"And h-he gave me…a p-peck…on t-the cheek…"

Ino and TenTen screamed excitedly, while Hinata and Sakura covered their ears so they wouldn't explode. Suddenly, a knock was heard on Hinata's window.

"That's strange…we're all here…" Sakura said. Hinata stood up, followed by the girls. When she opened the window, they found Naruto, who started to sing.

_Breathe out  
So I could breathe you in  
Hold you in _

_And now  
I know you've always been  
Out of your head, out of my head I sang…_

_And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang…_

Hinata was about to faint, but she didn't. Sakura, Ino and TenTen stood there frozen, witnessing the moment.

_And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang…_

Naruto took Hinata's hands. "Hinata…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. She stood there, unable to do anything, with her face so red she almost had a fever, but she nodded. Naruto smiled, and then hugged her. She was too happy that she just couldn't help but faint.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, boy…"

"_I'll have to deal with this almost every day from now on, but it'll be worth it…" _Naruto thought.

_**A/N: Yay! My first NaruHina fic! Let me point out something: I'm not a big fan of Camp Rock, but I thought that the song "This Is Me" (by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato) was perfect for shy girl Hinata, so…**_

…_**and sorry about the ending. I know it's not very good, but anyway…**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Review please!**_

_**P.S: In case you were wondering…the other song is called 'Everlong' and it's performed by 'Foo Fighters'. And yes, I cut it…**_


End file.
